


Meet Me At Midnight

by Pulchritudinem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Dean freaking out over Dean things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, I can tell you that much, I wanna say that I had no shame while writing this, Other, The battle between Dean and little Dean is strong in this one, also, but i totes had all the shame while writing this, in this episode of Dean V.S. Nature who will win?, like why he can't seem to do anything right without involving his damn pelvic region too, lot's of kisses actually, pulch is a weenie pass it on, slight angst, y'know the usual case for Destiel things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulchritudinem/pseuds/Pulchritudinem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble I wrote in the midst of Season 9 that involves a lot of fluff I desperately needed to cope with the lack of Destiel. It’s old, but recently I stumbled upon it again and figured I’d clean it up and publish it. It takes place on the night before Team Free Will has planned to take out Metatron. In this verse, Dean doesn’t take on the Mark of Cain and is supposed to distract Metatron as Cas tries to infiltrate heaven with Gadreel to destroy the Angel Tablet, in which Sam is supposed to come in and kill Metatron with Cas’ angel blade as he’s preoccupied with Dean. Despite this, on the night they were meant to spend resting for the battle that lay ahead, Cas finds himself at Dean’s door, inexplicably willing to tell him the truth at the knowing prospect that he might not come back lest his mission falls unsuccessful. But when his words fail him, it’s Dean who breaks first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for extreme Destiel fluffs that are purely self-indulgent. (｡･з･)ゞ
> 
> Also, there be Moose! Enjoy!! (*˙︶˙*)ﾉ☆*°

 

Dean glanced at the angel who stood by the door where he had entered through. It was obvious with the tension in the air why he was visiting him. He wouldn’t have factored in the late timing had he been old Castiel, but he knew that now that he had experienced humanity, he knew better than to swing by so late at night. He couldn’t help but wonder what Castiel would’ve done had he been asleep. Invade his dreams? He’d have to say no. After all, Dean had made it clear that he wasn’t comfortable with such invasions of privacy, even if it was mostly just because he didn’t want to be caught in some weird fantasy again like he had with Anna. He wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of seeing the bewildered look on Castiel’s face again or not.

Breaking his train of thought, the angel across the room shifted slightly to look back at Dean’s tired eyes, the corner of his lips curling down, as if contemplating what exactly he had wanted to say. The hunter sighed softly and ran a hand through his fair hair in slight frustration. It was nice just seeing him and that made him more than a little irate; he didn’t want to feel so relieved at the sight of his _friend_. Eventually, he gave in to the fidgeting angel ten feet away from him and smoothed his palm against the bed sheets in a friendly gesture, patting the spot on the bed beside him. “Come on, sit down.” He offered.

Castiel stayed glued to his spot a bit longer, as if weighing the consequences, but then relented, and shuffled over to Dean’s bedside with such lightness that it worried the other. It made him feel as if though Castiel didn’t want to be there and he couldn’t help but think that it was because he was about to say something he really didn’t want to. He really began to dread this meeting but his heart thumped heavily in his pained chest with a mixture of what he thought might’ve been too many emotions for him to decipher. Worry, anxiety, grief, want, stress, loneliness, desperation, confusion, excitement…they all made him weary but insomniac. Castiel’s mere presence made him feel conflicted; restless, but lax, stubborn but happy, lonely but special, and he didn’t understand why.

The bed sank by his side as the pale individual sat stiffly by him, and Dean clasped his hands together, knowing he had to make him spill somehow but also almost smiling at the familiarity that was old, awkward Castiel. His days as a human had been almost too much for Dean to bear.

It had made him see too much in Cas that he’d never wanted to see before.

They had stayed silent for a while, just enjoying the false tranquility between the two before Dean brought his gaze back up for what had to be the millionth time that night to see Cas’ gentle drooping eyes stare down at the plain ground intently.

“Cas,” he began, and the angel looked up, his eyes wide with alertness but soft with resent. “I know you didn’t stop by just to get a good look at my floor…” He stopped when he saw Castiel turn his head away from his sight, barely catching the crinkling of his eyes as he made out the small bit of a smile on the angel’s face. It was so sincerely pleasant that Dean felt an aching claw in his chest and he felt the hurt he saw in Castiel’s worn blue eyes. He had only meant to make things easier, but he realized that he had probably done the opposite when he noticed Cas’ painfully content look. It was odd how he knew what he was doing, and yet he hated himself for not wanting to stop anyway. He was making this hard for Cas because he knew this was only spurring on sweet dreams of what life could be but never would be for them, and although the dreams were nice, Cas and him knew it was impossible to have that life.

The sky under the ocean blue eyes eventually returned their attention to Dean’s apple green before Castiel parted his pale pink lips tiredly. “I’m sorry Dean. It’s just… you’re right. I didn’t come by to observe your floor, but my instincts tell me that my reasons for coming were selfish and insensible. I wasn’t thinking straight…I just… _came._ ” His eyes flitted to Dean’s lap before they looked back up again to match his intense gaze with his own, squinting like he couldn’t see why he’d let himself do _anything_.

Dean wasn’t quite sure how to follow up on that kind of response, but just when his brain suggested he throw him some witty retort back, He noticed Cas look down dejectedly.

“I should probably leave. I apologize for interrupting. You probably wanted to sleep.” He replied in a clipped tone with a slight strain to his voice. He pushed himself off the bed and began to turn away and walk when Dean shot up, his hand instinctively grabbing him by the arm. He didn’t even question when he’d lost so much self-control that his body literally reacted faster than his brain could even comprehend as he ignored it in favour of Castiel. “Hey man, it’s fine. I was just messing with you.” He cleared his throat, letting his eyes rest on the ground between them. “I’m really glad you came. Maybe a little relieved, actually.” He chuckled, ignoring the obvious body language that indicated just how terrifyingly easy Dean could deflate the raven. He slowly dropped his hand back to his side as he used the other to rub at the back of his neck somewhat anxiously. “Just, stay a while. Please.”

Castiel looked at Dean’s hand longingly, wishing to reach out to it to feel its warmth once more on him, but he restrained himself and simply nodded, Dean’s kind words being enough to stop him from doing anything but what he’d requested.

As they both sank back into the bed, Castiel gathered his courage to come out with it. “Dean, you know why I’m here, don’t you.” He stated rather than questioned, and Dean gave him a lopsided grin, indicating care-freely that he might’ve. Cas’ soft chuckle at Dean’s response had Dean’s stomach rolling in butterflies and he was only barely making it through this undeniably stupid situation. He never thought he could feel such lightness at the sight of another being, especially not an angel whose vessel just so happened to be _male_. But with Cas, Dean felt free, important, cared for, bliss, and all in all, _needed._ He knew there was a better word to describe it but, he wouldn’t dare think it. If he did, who knew what stupid things he’d do in the midst of accepting it.

“Then you must already know what I had originally intended to say.” He added softly.

“Hey, I’m all ears. Don’t stop your speech on the account of me being so intuitive.” He added playfully. Cas rolled his eyes in an unbelievably human gesture and suppressed back his smile.

“I’m serious, Dean.”

“When aren’t you?” Dean shot back.

Dean bit back a laugh as Cas shot him a very annoyed look. It was now obvious to Castiel that Dean wasn’t in the mood for serious conversation, and as much as he he’d like to play along with him, this topic of interest was no laughing matter. “Dean,” Castiel sighed exasperated and Dean rather enjoyed the way the angel pronounced his name. The way his low, gravelly voice dragged it out like it was worth something, or how it made his voice go up in pitch in the middle of it, then winded back down, making him sound unusually childish, it brought a brief smile to his lips.

“Sorry, Cas, you’re just really easy to mess with.” He grinned mischievously, his smile turning soft as he brushed the rebellious strands of Castiel’s hair back with his palm subconsciously. It seemed as though by the time he had realized what he’d done, Castiel had already looked as if he had been utterly mortified, his features mixed with an intense look of confusion and heart break. Had he not looked so miserable, Dean would’ve tried to take it back immediately—not that he could, I mean, how would he? By ruffling his wild bed hair back the way it was? That would probably just make things even more awkward—but the protest died in his throat. _Too late anyway_ , he thought. Besides, he had meant that completely. He’d _wanted_ to do that, and apparently his body knew it too.

Dean, deciding that now was a better time than never, took the initiative, unable to bear the look on Castiel’s face. He leaned in to press his face to the crook of his neck. “I really am sorry, Cas.”

Castiel, trying his hardest not to think about why Dean’s face was at such close proximity to his throat, swallowed before replying, “Sorry for what, Dean?”

The hunter had to grin at that, in which Castiel had to refrain from backing away at the sudden feel of his lips curl in such a way. He hadn’t expected to make Dean happy, for his freckled friend was much more aware of the little game they were falling victim to. They couldn’t even stop saying each other’s name. So far, they fell. So, dreadfully deep was the hole they had jumped in. God, what had happened to them? They were practically pining for each other while not even being a millimeter apart. _Was that even possible?_

Dean had to keep from swallowing back himself as his mind screamed for him to stop before he did something he’d regret, except, it was already too late. Taking in one last deep breath Dean relented. “For this,” he murmured against his neck, sending vibrations and warmth over the angel’s pale skin. Cas, finally, couldn’t handle it anymore. He held in his breath as those lips trailed kisses over his neck up to his jaw line, the hunter’s hand wrapping over the angel’s limp one that lay between them. Castiel felt overwhelmed, with what, he didn’t know. But with Dean, he was use to such confusion, to the point where he would tremble as he was now. Dean, despite knowing what he was spurring on, couldn’t stop. Not when this could be there last moment in solitary peace.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed shakily, reciting that word with such care again and making the hunter feel weak-kneed.

“Cas,” Dean retaliated. “Please. Just…once, okay? I just need this once.” He twisted his body more toward Castiel, placing his free hand on the angel’s knee gently. “I need to know.” He growled out.

“Know what, Dean?” It was a chant now.

Dean pushed his nose roughly against Castiel’s neck at the sound of it again. “Dammit, Cas. You know what.” He responded gruffly, almost wishing desperately that he’d just stop kissing his neck. For Cas to stop saying his name like that. For them to just stop whatever it was they did to make them feel this way. “I need it, Cas.” He continued, making his way up again and caressing his cheek with his chaste kisses. “Need it like I always have.” He bit out, coming face to face with Castiel and then he was lost. Knew there wasn’t an exit anymore. Was there ever one?

Castiel’s own eyes seemed to flicker with something, as if to finally understand fully what this meant for them. He looked back with a broken resolve, succumbing into his own needs as Dean neared him, his arms draping over him like a protective cloak in the dark of his room while his legs moved to either side of him as he drew his knees up in a small but reassuring gesture, safely encasing Castiel at his sides, entangling them in an intimate mess like they had always really been; maybe just not as literally up until this point.

Dean’s hands stroked up Castiel’s spine and rested at the back of his head gingerly, cradling it into his hands and bringing it up against his own, their foreheads touching and noses brushing.

“Dean,” Castiel mumbled comfortably within his clutches, that gravelly voice sending tingling sensations throughout the dirty blonde’s whole being.

Dean groaned, feeling his heart flutter at the rough, yet tender sound. Castiel sounded like he had just woken up like that. “God, Cas.”

Before he had the chance to clarify though, Castiel tilted his head, causing their heads to space away from each other a bit—much to Dean’s disappointment. “What does my father have to do with this?” he inquired, truly puzzled.

Dean had to chuckle at that. Leave it to the dorky angel to ruin the moment. “Nothing…I just feel awesome.” He grumbled before eliciting a soft, exasperated snort. “Now get back here.”

Pulling the angel back into him even more roughly than the first time, he practically squished his cheeks with the force, but Castiel didn’t seem to mind any. In fact, he returned the hunter’s eskimo kisses quite contentedly.

Dean pecked the corner of Castiel’s lips affectionately as the angel sank into his soft embrace with a warm feeling crowding his stomach, a feeling he’d never felt as strongly as he did now, spurring him on to press his lips to Dean’s freckled cheek in return. Dean, surprised to be touched back, melted at the gentle contact, making his breath hitch. Goddamn, he was like a teenager again. Being with Castiel seemed to heighten all of his senses, and mere innocent prods had his body tingling with excitement that was incredibly overwhelming, making him wonder how bad it would be if they had ever decided to go any further than just child’s play. Was this what it felt like to be intimate with someone you actually genuinely cared for? This feeling that a single kiss could break your whole being apart? The feeling that you were bare and that they could do anything they wanted, including betrayal? But yet, you couldn’t seem to care? Because if Castiel’s roaming fingers were any indications, he’d have to say yes. _God_ yes. After all, he’d never felt this way before. Never dreamed he’d be _able_ to.

He shuddered in his touch and the way he seemed to be so innocent in doing so despite having some experience already. It wasn’t much, just simple physical contact, but it had Dean’s heart fluttering on emotion. If he didn’t know any better—which he didn’t, really—he’d even say it _hurt_. He felt like his heart would burst with the feeling, making him drown along with it.

Castiel’s curious but somehow instinctive movements had Dean groaning again, the feel of his lips on his pulse maddening.

“Cas,” he whispered.

Castiel reacted favorably, bringing Dean closer until their chests were brushing against each other, the rapture of their heartbeats seemingly harmonizing with the other. “Dean,” Castiel moaned, sucking harder.

Jesus, where had he learned to do _that?_

The blonde wrapped his arms around the angel’s neck as he tried not to pass out from the amount of euphoria he was getting from the overpowering smell and feel of Castiel against him. Man, did they fit like a puzzle piece, and if that wasn’t weird, he didn’t know what was, but damn if it wasn’t true. He felt like he was finally whole with Castiel latched onto him the way he was, relishing the way their body’s movements synchronized with each other in a complimentary manner. If Dean nibbled Castiel’s ear, Castiel nipped his collarbone; If Dean kissed Castiel’s nose and above his dopey eyes, Castiel pecked Dean’s freckles and flushed cheeks. It was like a little game, and they were already sucked in too deep to care for the consequences.

Castiel came over Dean, his trench coat draping over the two secretively as he continued to lay chaste, but squishy kisses to Dean’s face, making Dean laugh uncontrollably. “Cas’, what are you—”

“Dean.” Castiel interrupted, needing to say it as if it explained what it was he was doing. “I want this too…” he responded desperately, almost like he was pleading. _God_ , how could Dean ever refuse him when he said it like _that_? He sounded so goddam _helpless_.

With his arms still wrapped around the angel’s neck possessively, Dean turned his head to press kisses back, just playful ones that made Castiel smile for him in the most genuine way possible. He hoped that even though he couldn’t say it out loud, Cas would understand what he meant when he slid his hands down from his clothed shoulder blades to his sides and under, reaching for the beige material at his waist and tugging on it roughly. The thought of how badly he wanted to touch Castiel drove him to near insanity but he wanted to keep that last barrier up between them. If they broke it down, they were sure to be cursed, and Dean felt he had an obligation to keep it relatively tamed, even if his trembling fingers said otherwise.

Castiel, as if on impulse, lowered himself to Dean, wrapping his arms under his waist to help bring him closer, almost like no matter how much Cas pulled Dean into his embrace, it would never be enough, and the blonde’s tugging didn’t help. Eventually, Dean’s fisted hands released Castiel’s overcoat and travelled down underneath the angel’s stomach up until it slowly explored up his collar bone and shoulders, finally resting on his companion’s unusually flushed cheeks, the unbelievable warmth scorching over them making Dean’s heart skip a beat. They stopped, looking at each other intently and with heaving breaths blowing across their faces gently, almost reassuringly as they thought about what they wanted most. Dean’s lips quivered as his gaze flicked over towards Castiel’s lips and back up to his eyes. Castiel noticed this, just like he had always noticed it, but now he didn’t feel like he could let it slide anymore. Even so, being the angel that he was, he looked up from Dean’s own lips as if in question. When Dean gave him a sort of tilt to his head and a suggestive smile to match, all hesitation left him. Cas descended onto the hunter’s opening mouth and poured every inch of his being into that one kiss, letting Dean know what it was he had felt for him and how ridiculously bad it got, how much those feelings had festered and how desperate he had been to keep it hidden. Dean could hardly hold back from returning the gesture and felt drowned by it, his whole body growing hot as he felt the intensity of their affections.

“Cas…” Dean moaned out in between their kiss, and the angel drew in deeper, his kisses surprisingly passionate and full of emotion. It left the hunter’s heart thrumming uncontrollably and his back arching into it instinctively. Dean’s weak hand went up to knot into the brunette’s dark messy hair as his legs trembled underneath him.

“…Dean.” Castiel whispered as he let go for air, leaving them both completely flushed and breathless.

“God, Cas…” Dean finally managed to say, pulling him in closer and burying his face into the celestial’s chest, listening to the sweet, soothing rhythm of Cas’ rapid heartbeats and letting it calm him into words. “I was so scared I’d lost you back when you were still human, back in purgatory, back when you had become god, back when Lucifer blew you to bits, back when you sacrificed yourself for my selfish cause and Sammy and had your ass thrown to oblivion by Raphael. I thought I had lost you countless times, but even after all of that, you came back, Cas. You a _lways_ came back, back _to me_. And I’m starting to think that maybe…we were just meant to be, y’know? And it’s crazy as hell but, there’s just so much between us, I mean, besides Sammy, you’re everything I think about now. And I… _God_ , I can’t lose you again. I _can’t_. You’re my weakness Cas, I don’t think I can go through with it one more time. Every single time you leave, I think about what a coward I was for not saying a thing, how pathetic I am, but it only got worse with each departure. I need you, Cas. You’re family. You’re _everything,_ and it literally only took me death over death to find out. To finally give in.” Dean breathed out hastily, as if this was his last chance to tell the angel vaguely of how he felt. After realizing what he had just confessed to, he gulped, eyes widening in sudden fear at the thought. Had he really just done that? “We. are. so. screwed.” Dean whispered seriously for a moment, narrowing his gaze, before looking up into Castiel’s loving one that had his heart running miles and jumping frantically.

“I think a part of me always knew I was lost the moment I touched your soul in hell.” Castiel finally murmured, not a touch of regret in his voice, and it made Dean’s eyes water painfully.

“Cas, you idiot.” He choked out faintly, guilt filling him almost greedily despite his tone.

“I chose to fall Dean, and don’t you ever think that for a second any of it falls solely on your shoulders.” He said softly, his voice slightly wavering and his eyes kind but glassy. “It takes two to love the way we do. And it only takes one to fall.” He breathed deeply as Dean shook his head dejectedly.

“There’s only one kind of ending for people like us.” Dean reminded heart brokenly.

The angel chuckled in defeat. “Guns blazing.”

“Damn straight.” Dean grumbled as he fought back tears that threatened to escape.

Castiel held Dean tighter, his head burrowing into the hunter’s cheek fondly. “I won’t let you fall, Dean. I will always catch you.” He whispered into his ear, the blonde shivering and gripping him tighter.

Dean shook his head again, laughing. “We’re cursed, man.” He replied jokingly, even though he really meant it.

Castiel smiled and pulled back to lean down into Dean’s lips knowingly.

 _“Cursed or not, I’d rather have you.”_ He shot back, using Dean’s exact words from before when he himself had been in doubt.

Dean laughed at that, punching Castiel lightly on the arm as he snuggled in deeper. “I can’t believe you just said that.” He chuckled, a tear slipping down his cheek as he thought about how carefully Cas paid attention to their conversations.

“Was that not the right answer?” he asked, returning the laugh and bumping his nose against Dean’s forehead as he kissed the tear that had escaped him with a tenderness the hunter had never known before. Cas felt Dean lift his head up to meet his gaze.

Humming thoughtfully, there was a playfulness that lit up in his vivid green eyes that Cas did not miss for a second. “Would it be stuck up of me to say that it was probably the best answer you could’ve given me?” He inquired, before reaching up to kiss his lips again, but slowly this time, soaking up every little moment of it as the angel kissed him back gingerly. A sincerity that only Cas could give.

“No, I don’t think it would be at all.” The angel whispered softly against his lips. “I think it’s just rather human.”

Dean smiled up at him and ruffled his hair childishly, making Cas scrunch up his face adorably. “Is that a compliment or should I be offended?” he teased.

The raven shook his head, messing up his hair even further.

“Compliment.” He reassured with a silly expression adorning his pleased face.

Reaching up to cover those unbelievably endearing eyes of his, Dean chuckled. “My cheeks hurt from smiling so damn much.” He admitted with feigned exasperation, despite knowing that the burn hardly bothered him to begin with. He was just looking for an excuse to drag this moment on forever.

“Perhaps I could help with that.”

Intrigued, Dean moved his fingers slightly to find striking blues peeking right back at him. As he was about to ask what he meant by that, he was kissed again, Cas’ lips temporarily distracting him.

It back fired though as he began to laugh between them. “Yeah, I should’ve seen that coming.”  He grinned, making Cas simply fall back into him more eagerly, all conversation lost as they could hardly keep to themselves. Dean was just surprised they’d managed to last this long without taking their clothes off. Being used to his many quick flings, this was unusual, to say in the least, but nice. Well it would be if he didn’t feel so hot and bothered by the fact that Cas’ lips were currently exploring his neck and surely leaving marks behind with _that_ sort of diligence. Not that that was actually a problem; he could just cover them up with the propped up collar of his leather jacket. It was his body’s over zealousness that he was concerned about.

Not noticing how his hands had managed to slide off Castiel’s trench coat down to his elbows, Dean came to a screeching halt, unlatching himself from biting Cas’ ear once he had. _Uh oh,_ he thought suddenly, and almost moaned loudly once Cas seemed to find his sweet spot near his collar bone. Luckily, he managed to slap a hand over his mouth before he could, his fear of Sam hearing them kicking his body into overdrive. The adrenaline only seemed to make his need worse though as he had somehow managed to unbutton the top half of Castiel’s dress shirt without even remembering doing it. With Cas lips all over him and Dean simply responding back blindly, it was no wonder he’d lost sight of what was going on.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Winchester!_ Dean’s mind screeched but when Cas leg managed to press between his thighs and something else he’d rather not think about at the moment, the sensation was too much for him and he bit right into Cas’ now bare shoulder, groaning roughly into it as he bucked back. That only made Cas’ eyes shut tight before moaning into Dean’s newest hickey, the sensitive skin allowing the vibrations to create a new wave of goosebumps all over his arms.

Feeling his eyes fly open, Dean gulped. _Stop!_ But the butterflies kept on coming, and Cas didn’t seem all that keen on stopping either. As a result, the hunter was forced to stare half-stunned, half-dazedly at Cas’ love bitten shoulder, sex-hair, and the trench coat that slumped against the angel’s hips unbelievably wrong. So wrong in fact that when Cas kissed him, all he could picture behind closed eyelids was how great it looked like that and how badly he’d love to see him—“Oh my god,” Dean groaned into the kiss, and he felt himself buck again without consent. _How the hell is it even possible for a damn **trench coat** to give me so many inappropriate thoughts that it would probably make the pope cry??Dean, you kinky son of a bitch._

Giving out a small cry once he’d noticed that he had left a plethora of hickeys on Cas’ own neck and shoulder, not to mention there was a suspicious thick material sliding in between his hands that was too low for comfort— _Holy shit that’s Cas’ belt. Fuck, put it back, put it back! Quick! Before he notices!!_ —he decided he needed to stop, or else Sam was going to wake up seeing more than just a couple of love bites on each other’s necks. He wasn’t much of a screamer himself, but he had a feeling that getting it on with Cas was not a good idea regardless. Hell, maybe Cas was more vocal than he was, and— _Oh god I did not just think that. I did **not** just think that. Oh man, I don’t think my lower half is ever going to recover from that._

Feeling himself stiffen in Cas’ hold reluctantly, it was obvious he was going to have to be the bigger man here sense both his body and Cas couldn't seem to be able to get a hold of themselves. Besides, he was not doing this whole “last-night-on-earth” crap with _Cas_ of all people. If they were going to do this, he was going to do it right. No matter how badly he wanted to rush it. I mean, technically they had waited for _years_ , but that’s beside the point.

As Dean had to hesitatingly pop off an over eager Cas, he almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. _Me, Dean Winchester, pressing the stop bottom on what is definitely the best make-out session I’ve ever had after being the one to insinuate it first. Oh the irony._

If only past Dean could see what a sensitive and lovesick idiot he’d become. _Take it slow? Please._ Past Dean wouldn’t have even _dreamt_ of it.

But now here he was, with the angel of said dreams, deciding that even if they didn’t make it past tomorrow, he wasn’t going to ruin whatever it was that he had with Cas, because he meant so much more to Dean that just the average any-other-day fling, and he wanted to prove that. Even if it killed little Dean to hear it.

_God, when had he become such a sap?_

“Um, Dean?” Cas groaned, sounding absolutely _wrecked_. Little Dean was crying now.

Giving out a pained growl in response, the hunter simply covered the angel’s mouth weakly as he threw his head back onto his pillow before closing his eyes. “Cas, please. If you keep talking like that, I might go crazy.” He breathed, and he could just picture Cas tilting his head in response, that stupidly adorable innocence overshadowing any possibility of him even thinking dirty.

“I’m sorry. I’m not sure I follow?” Cas mumbled out, making Dean smile as he hit the nail right on. But before Cas could lift himself up from Dean, the dirty blonde growled again.

“Just because we’re being celibate, don’t think that for a second I’m letting you leave any time soon.” He responded gruffly, and the angel was promptly shoved back on top of him, his face landing right on Dean’s chest before emitting a tiny, muffled, _“Umf!”_

Blinking maybe somewhat embarrassedly at the confession that Dean had been thinking of them and sex, he simply decided to feign understanding. “Okay,” the raven rasped innocuously, and Dean sighed in relief, trying his damnedest to cool off. Having Castiel right on top of his much too hot body probably only made it worse, but he’d be _damned_ if he was letting go.

Feeling Cas wrap his arms around him after some time rather possessively, Dean gulped. He felt his stomach erupt in butterflies again, but tried not to think about how close they were and how fucking great it felt. He needed to call off his hormones, not stimulate them further. That’s when he decide that he needed a desperate change in subject before he thought on a certain angel’s soothing fingers for too long. “Look, Cas. I knew that the moment that you had walked in, it was because you were going to tell me something I didn’t really want to know. Whether it was going to be about how much you loathed me, or how you’ve always felt about me… I was afraid of you caring about me more than you hating me. I _wanted_ you to hate me. How could you not? I felt like it was only right for you to give me a piece of your mind before dying. If I hadn’t severed your bonds with heaven, you wouldn’t be in this mess and—”

“Dean, please.” Castiel cut in, the low gravel of his voice instantly calming the hunter into submission. “I could never hate you. And if I ever truly did, I can assure you I wouldn’t be here. I would have never fallen for you, Dean. Both in the metaphorical and literal sense. I need you to understand that. I love you, Dean Winchester. From the moment that I touched your soul, till the day that I die, I will always love you.”

Dean felt himself exert a throaty, nervous laugh at that, because _damn_ if that didn’t feel so good to hear. He hated himself for savoring that probably much more than he should have, but truth be told, if he could replay those exact words every morning as he woke up and every night before he went to bed, he’d probably die of happiness. It made him feel like he was worth something rather than nothing, which is what he always believed to be true.

But if the angel with the biggest heart in all of heaven could love someone like Dean Winchester, than maybe, just maybe, he could let himself love too.

“God, Cas. I knew you were a dork, but I never thought you were _this_ much of a dork.”

“I’m sorry?”

“No, you’re perfect.”

Dean was definitely a changed man if he was being dorky back. But as understanding dawned on the beautiful angel between his arms and made him laugh into his chest like he’d never done so before, then he could totally live with that.

And _man_ if he wouldn’t love every second of it.

 

**_~Epilogue~_ **

****

“But just so you know, now that you’ve confessed your undying love for me, you’re definitely not allowed to die. You die, and I’ll pull your ass out of the grave myself to kill you.”

“Uhh, Dean. I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Shut up! Don’t tell me what does and doesn’t work! You’re mine now, and I’m not having any of that Romeo and Juliet _bullshit_. We’re both gonna make it out alive tomorrow _or so help me, Cas, all of your brothers and sisters are next on my to kill list.”_

“ _Dean_ ,” warned Cas.

“Cas!” shot back Dean.

“Sam.” Came a third voice.

The couple turned to look at Sam, who was staring back at the two huddled on Dean’s bed with L’Oréal blow-dried hair before blinking sleepily at them, a shit-eating grin plastered over his face.

“Sorry, you guys were in the middle of having a lover’s quarrel. Continue.”

“Sam! You’re drunk! Go to fucking bed!”

“Pfft, man you wish.”

“Oh, hello, Sam.” Drawled Cas.

“Heya, Cas!” Chirped back Sam.

“Sam,” Dean growled out in paternal exasperation before turning to his angel with just as much accusation in his eyes. “And you! Don’t pretend like you didn’t know he was there with your celestial hearing and shit.” Cas simply smiled back at Dean, trying to push back the mirth in his eyes but failing when Sam responded back.

“Fine! I’ll go to bed, but that’s not gonna make me forget any of this!” he assured his older brother, who was by now giving him the stink-iest of stink eyes. He ignored it though and shrugged, a huge dopey grin on his face as he waved at them. “Bye, Cas!”

“Night, Sam.”

And with that, they were alone again.

With an undignified snort, Dean went back to Cas. “Now where was I?”

“Vowing to kill my brothers and sisters, so all of heaven essentially.”

“Right, okay. Yes, thank you.”

“Go to sleep, Dean.”

“Not before you accept my terms!”

“Okay,” the angel lied.

“Good,” came Dean’s triumphant reply.

“Oh my goood, Cas is so _whipped_ ,” came the third opinion.

_“GO TO BED, SAM!”_

And with that, Dean and Cas fell asleep that night to the rhapsody of Sam’s obnoxiously fake snores, Dean’s last thoughts being, _That little shit, nobody falls asleep that fast_ , before snuggling into his angel’s warmth and smiling. He’d never been happier in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little Fact, the name used for this ficlet was actually originally a title my art teacher suggested to me once after showing him a Destiel picture I drew that I was really content with. While trying to give this drabble a name, I remembered about it, thought it was cute, and thought, holy hell, why not? haha. Needless to say, my teacher was pretty good at coming up with titles for stuff... Though I suppose that's a given, seeing as how his job often included helping us name our pieces. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌  
> (Psst! For the picture that inspired my teacher's title, you can see it here!: http://aslongastherespastawewillsurvive.tumblr.com/post/138676821244/i-needed-some-destiel-fluff-today-and-well)


End file.
